You've Got a Friend
by violinnerd 14
Summary: Merida, Hiccup, Jack, and Rapunzel were all best friends. Until one day, Hiccup is suspected dead, and Rapunzel is kidnapped. What will happen years later when they find each other back? Better summary inside! Rated T for possible future
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is the first chapter and I don't know what you'll think, but give it a try! The title of the story might change and I might not even finish it, but we'll see what happens. Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup are all 5 in the first chapter, and Jack is 18 and already a spirit.**

**Summary: Merida and Hiccup were best friends, only matched by Jack and Rapunzel, even though they had never met the other 2. But when Hiccup gets badly injured saving Merida from a dragon attack and leaves Merida thinking he's dead, and Rapunzel gets kidnapped and memories erased, how will this affect the lives of the four? Will they ever find their childhood friends back? Will the Big Four ever form? Read to find out**

**Set before Rise of the Guardians and Tangled, after How to Train your Dragon and Brave**

"Hiccup! Where are we going?" a five year old Merida asked her best friend, Hiccup as they rode through the forest with their parents. He shrugged, as if to say 'I tried, they didn't answer.' Her mother laughed.

"Don't worry Merida, we'll be there soon enough." Merida crossed her arms.

"But this is boring!" She whined.

"Oh stop complaining," Elinor teased.

"I'm not complaining! Help me Hiccup!" She demanded.

"Don't bring me into this!" The little boy said, putting his hands up in surrender. She stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled.

"Alright, we're here!" Hiccup's father, Stoic, exclaimed.

"Finally!" Merida said, running into the clearing in front of them. Hiccup rushed after her and their parents smiled.

"Alright, go! Have fun hunting!" Elinor said, waving the king and Viking chief off into the wood.

"Stay safe," king Fergus told her, and he turned to leave with Stoic. Elinor turned, clapping her hands.

"Hey! Who wants to play a game?" She asked.

"I do!" The children chorused, running over to the queen's side. She touched her daughter's shoulder and said,

"Tag, you're it Merida!" Merida grinned, turning to chase Hiccup who gave a small cry as he ran. Elinor laughed as the two friends ran around and she turned to unpack the picnic they had brought. She was so used to her daughter running off that she didn't even register the absence of their laughter until it returned. Luckily, it had only been about a minute, not long enough for something too bad to happen.

"Mum! Mum!" Merida cried at the same time that Hiccup called, "Miss. Elinor!" She turned to see the two out of breath, standing behind her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We saw.. a wisp!" Merida said, gaining her breath back.

"Oh did you now?"

"We did! It was like a Night Fury blast! But not as scary," Hiccup said, comparing it to the Dragon from his home.

"That's great!" Elinor exclaimed, and the children looked pleased with themselves for finding it.

"Now, let's have some lunch," she said, handing them each an apple. As they were sitting down, a terrible roar echoed through the clearing, followed by a flaming dragon.

"Nightmare!" Hiccup yelled. The monstrous nightmare stalked towards them, and Hiccup's eyes flicked between Merida and Elinor, to the horse they had riden. He pointed at the horse, hoping they would understand. Luckily they did, and they edged towards it, trying not to startle the dragon. Elinor mounted the saddle and reached down for a child, she didn't know which, just that she needed to get them both back to the castle. Surprisingly, Merida and Hiccup were behind. Hiccup noticed this, and pushed Merida towards her mother.

"Go find my dad!" He called. "Don't worry about me!" Elinor scooped up her daughter and turned the horse around. Hiccup took his apple from earlier and threw it at the Dragon, hitting it's head. Angry, the creature turned to the little boy. Hating herself for it, Elinor urged the horse into a gallop as Hiccup ran in the opposite direction, distracting the beast.

"HICCUP!" Merida screamed over her mother's shoulder. "HICCUP!" Then they heard a roar, and a scream filled the air. "NO!" Merida yelled, worried for her friend. Stoic and Fergus rushed past, moving fast as possible. Meanwhile, the tears Merida had been holding back overflowed. "Hiccup..."

**That night**

The night after the attack Stoic left, bringing Hiccup back home. Merida wasn't at the docks, the king and queen thought it best not to overwhelm Hiccup, even if he was unconscious. After the chief left, Elinor went to the princess's room.

"Mum!" Merida cried, rushing to hug her mother. "How's Hiccup?" She asked. Elinor sat at the edge of the bed, Merida sitting on her lap.

"Merida, Hiccup... Well. He was injured very badly. He suffered terrible burns and blood loss for someone his size. And, he might not make it," Elinor explained gently.

"What?" Merida asked in disbelief.

"He might be fine, but it'll be a miracle if he makes it through the trip home."

"Hiccup can't die! He's my best friend! He promised he wouldn't leave!" Merida cried. Being the warrior in training that she was, Merida understood death better than most girls her age, but she still didn't think it was possible for her friend to die.

"Don't worry lass. He'll be safe now, no matter what happens," her mom said, trying to comfort her. Merida broke into tears, sobbing into her mother's shoulder. Elinor rubbed her back, humming a lullaby and letting her cry. They never did hear from Stoic again, they never knew if Hiccup survived, but they never forgot him either


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Vy! And, don't get used to updates every day please. I typed this one yesterday and school starts tomorrow, so that won't help... Anyway, here's Jack and Rapunzel! Keep in mind this is spirit Jack, not human, and Rapunzel is a princess for most of this. Enjoy, follow, favorite, review or whatever you want to do! Disclaimer: I don't own these stories**

"Jack! No cheating!" Princess Rapunzel said, laughing as Jack jumped from one tree to the next. Jack Frost smiled at the 5 year old and stopped.

"What's wrong Princess? Too scared to come after me?" He teased.

"No, but you can fly! It's not fair!" She said, crossing her arms and smiling at the spirit. He jumped from a tree and landed next to her, sending a puff of snowflakes in her direction. She giggled.

"Hey, want to play hide and seek?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" She said, excited.

"Alright, you go hide, I'll seek," Jack promised with a grin. Rapunzel giggled and ran off, searching for a hiding place in the woods.

"... 18, 19, 20! Here I come!" Jack said, uncovering his eyes and searching for the young princess. Rapunzel hid behind a tree, hand over her mouth to hid her laughter and holding her blond hair close, hoping her wouldn't see it. A shadow fell over her at that moment and she looked up in confusion. A woman stood above her. She had a red dress with a gold belt and had curly black hair. She was beautiful, but age was starting to show with gray streaks in her hair and wrinkles on her face. Still, she looked nice enough. Rapunzel put a finger to her lips, signaling to be quiet.

"We're playing hide and seek," she whispered. The woman smiled.

"I know a great place to hide," she said, holding out her hand. Peeking around the tree, Rapunzel saw Jack was outside hearing range.

"Mommy and Daddy said not to go with strangers," she said.

"Don't worry dear, I won't hurt you," the woman said. Rapunzel crossed her arms stubbornly.

"No. I won't move until Jack finds me!" The woman's smile fell and she frowned.

"Alright, have fun," she said, turning to leave. Then, without warning, she whipped around and picked up the small girl.

"Jack! Help!" She cried. Jack turned around and saw Rapunzel reaching for him and started to fly towards her.

"Rapunzel!" He yelled. The woman holding her injected something into the girl's arm and she went limp, still reaching for her friend. The woman turned a corner, and by the time Jack made it, they were gone. "Rapunzel!" He asked, worry creeping into his voice. "Rapunzel!" He searched and searched, but he never found her.

The woman, Mother Gothel, had brought Rapunzel to a hidden tower in the woods, and erased her memories. Soon the princess forgot who her parents were, where she was from, and who the mysterious boy in her dreams was, with his white hair and blue eyes. Gothel replaced her memories with false ones, tricking the girl into thinking she was her daughter. The next morning Rapunzel came downstairs, blond hair trailing behind her and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, Flower," Gothel said happily.

"Morning Mommy," she said.

"Is there something troubling you dear?" Gothel asked, noticing Rapunzel's face.

"Yeah, ummm... I was wondering, if I could, learn to paint?"

"Paint, Rapunzel?" Gothel asked.

"Yeah. Because, if I can't leave my tower, I need something to learn. And painting seems fun," she explained hopefully. Gothel considered this and smiled.

"Of course dear. Why don't we have some breakfast, brush your hair, and then I'll go buy you some paints. You can decorate the walls if you want," she told the girl. Rapunzel's eyes lit up.

"Really? Oh thank you Mommy!" She squealed, hugging Gothel, who hugged her back. A smug grin crossed her face. The memory potion worked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's Vy! Welcome to chapter 3 of You've Got a Friend! Sorry it took so long to update this, I had a little writers block and the first few weeks of school and bleh. Enjoy Hiccup and Merida! Disclaimer: I don't own these stories**

"Angus!" Merida exclaimed, storming out to the stables. "We're going for a ride!" She demanded, mounting the horse.

"Merida you can't run away from this! It's important!" Elinor called after her daughter, who had already left.

"Just watch me," she muttered angrily. She thought her mother had given up on the whole 'arranged marriage' thing! But no, now Merida was supposedly engaged to some stupid Viking she'd never even met before! All because the clan needed peace between them and Berk. Unsure of why she recognized the island's name, she was a little worried. She bit her lip as she felt tears starting to appear. She won't cry. Not about this.

Merida didn't know how long she was riding. Could've been minutes or hours, but Angus suddenly stopped, vaulting the princess over his head.

"Angus!" She cried, pushing her messy red curls out of her eyes. He didn't react, staring instead at the sky. Merida followed his gaze and saw, what? She couldn't tell. It looked like a dragon, but there weren't dragons here! She drew her bow, thankful that she brought it, and aimed for the creature. Letting the arrow fly, she smiled as it found it's target. Until a scream came from the sky. She watched in horror as the dragon fell and realized it had a rider.

"What?" She asked herself. A crash echoed through the forest and silence followed. Then, it was broken. Merida turned around, and saw something she had learned to be careful with. A Will-o-the wisp. She walked towards it cautiously. Behind her, Angus snorted.

"Don't worry, if it gets weird I'll come back," she told the horse over her shoulder. She touched the wisp, and it vanished. She smiled slightly, remembering the little boy she used to play with. They found their first wisp together, but Merida had long since forgotten his name. All she remembered was he is probably dead. Continuing her guided path, she was on full alert. She may not want to they married, but she definitely didn't want to turn her mum into a bear again.

"You ok Bud?" A boy's voice said from behind a few trees. Merida quickly ducked behind one, noting the wisp's absence. "That arrow really came out of nowhere huh?" He said. Merida looked around the tree, and saw the boy. He was tall, with brown pants, a dark green shirt covered by black armor that reached mid-chest, and a helmet. As she watched, she noticed he only had one leg, the other replaced with a strange device, and a red symbol was painted on his shoulder. He was holding her arrow, and she suddenly remembered her dad had her initials carved into the arrow head. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice. Then she saw the dragon.

It wasn't as big as she thought, but was still large. It was pitch black with golden green eyes, and a leather saddle. Oddly enough, it had a red price of fabric on it's tail, resembling the fin on the other side but with a hole in the middle. Must be from her arrow. The creature was staring at the trees, almost like it could see her.

"Come on, let's try to find somewhere to fix that hole," the boy said, putting the arrow onto a rock and walking away. The dragon didn't follow.

"Bud? What are you doing?" He asked. Merida lost sight of the dragon, and moved to see around the other side of the tree, and came face to face with it. She gave a small scream of surprise and the boy came rushing over.

"Oh my gods are you alright?!" He asked, worried.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled at him, getting up and straightening her favorite blue dress. His forest green eyes widened behind the mask and he stuttered.

"Um, well, I uh..."

"You can't even talk can you?" She jabbed. The dragon growled at her and she drew an arrow, pointing it at its nose.

"Wait!" The boy called, holding his hand up as he jumped in front of the dragon. "Don't shoot him!"

"And why shouldn't I? He's a dragon!" Merida exclaimed.

"I know, I know, but you can't shoot him. You don't even know who he is!" He pointed out.

"And why would I need to know that?" She asked.

"Well, common courtesy. Manners. I don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders. She glared but lowered her bow slowly.

"Thank you," he said. Holding out his hand he continued, "My name is Hiccup, and this is my dragon Toothless. What's your name?"

"Merida," she said, shaking his hand and quickly drawing away. She couldn't figure out why this boy was so familiar... as if she'd know him forever. She shook her head a little to bring herself back, missing how the boy's eyes widened at her name.

"So. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, umm... long story. Well, not really. Um, I was at home and annoyed with my cousin and Dad so I decided to go for a flight and ended up here. Full details make it longer," he explained, adding the last part quickly. Merida raised an eyebrow.

"Ok?" She asked.

"Anyway, do you know where I can fix my dragon's tail? I can't leave until I do," the boy, no, Hiccup, asked. Merida narrowed her eyes and replied.

"Yes. We have a blacksmith in town, you might be able to work there. But first time you show signs of betraying the kingdom, you're dead." He held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, reasonable terms. Lead the way," he told her. She whipped around and walked briskly back to the clearing where Angus waited, Hiccup and Toothless following behind her. Wait. What would her mother say about the dragon? Her dad would kill it on sight! She'd warn Hiccup as they walked back. Neither of them saw the wisps hiding behind a tree, or heard their small giggles.


End file.
